Flames and Spells
by RoyalBlueXCherryPink
Summary: Strangely enough it wasn't the Potter child's fault that weird things happen this time. Slightly AU because of Harry Potter's time line shift to match KHR and some mix ups.


**I know I'm pushing my luck with these new stories, what with me not being able to update often but please understand that I cannot always get to my account with all my works, college and attempt at novel writing… so I am trying to make the most of it whenever I visited this account.**

* * *

 **This story is going to revolve mostly around the not so well know students in the Harry Potter story as they play in the thrilling, challenging and mostly very 'dangerous' playground of KHR.**

 **Warning: I'm a Feminist… well no, but I'm a woman who take much pride in being one and who idolize and very much look up to beautiful, smart and strong woman so if my characters may seem a bit mary-sue ish to your liking, know that it is** _ **very**_ **intentional but it will (hopefully) always be in reason.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or KHR!**

 **Main Characters will be Gabrielle Delacour and Tracey Davies. Paring undecided. Featuring (** somewhat **) Awesome Tsuna, (** somewhat **) Mean Twin and a whole lot of WTF?**

 **Genre:** _ **Adventure**_ **, (** some **) Romance, Drama,** _ **Friendship**_ **,** _ **Supernatural**_ **, Mystery,** _ **Family**_ **.**

 **I apologize in advance for any mistakes.**

* * *

 _ **From Europe to Asia**_

 _ **Italy.**_

 _Vongola Nono was having a very strange day._

 _First, he was disturbed from his usual breakfast when he was greeted by an owl – of all things – informing him VIA a letter strapped onto the bird's gangly leg that a person who he never heard of before in his life demanded to see him exactly in 1300 hour today._

 _Now this was not too worrisome for a man who could willfully combust spontaneously in any given seconds of his days, especially since it is highly possible to train birds for mail delivery if not a bit outdated… there is also the fact that strange things keep happening in the Mafia world. It was his policy that one just has to learn how to roll with it._

 _Yes, even if such events are major headache to deal with._

 _But then this situation was followed by the odd case; Lal' Mirch suddenly realized that she left her toilet seat up during her mission to tail the retrieving owl (after stealing nono's bacon) back to its sender. So, they have lost its location... which was startlingly unusual, even for usual-Vongola level insanity in the old Sky's opinion._

 _And then there was the actual letter._

 _The letter was quite_ specific _about the Nono's location – this discovery has irked his troublesome guardians to no flipping end – not to mention that the person sending it seems to know his daily schedule disturbingly well. (If whoever the sender is knows that he was free at the exact requested time of the day in each week.)_

… _Obviously it was a threat._

 _So here he was, surrounded by his gathered guardians in his little… well, not so little office while waiting for_ that _stranger who had all but demanded to meet him without giving him any location whatsoever. It was exactly ten seconds before the meeting time and no stranger has approach the Mansion territory, not to mention the Mansion itself._

 _Personally speaking, the Nono was feeling quite stupid at the current given moment._

 _Now three… two… one…_

…

… _Well, maybe this was all a prank. That was embarrassin–_

 _*Crack*_

 _Nono could wholly-heartedly agree that he cannot blame some of his guardians for stupidly gaping at the girl who literally came out of nowhere. After all, he was also sorely tempted to join some of his guardians in mimicking the dying fish thing they had seen together from his seventh birthday._

 _It was also a nice change of reaction to see among the trigger happy group._

" _Hello." The black haired teenager who literally appears out of nowhere said; calmly looking around the room and the baffled looking occupants as if she did not just defy logic, she then innocently curtsied, like a proper lady would in a proper setting... Then the child smirked, and Nono just_ knows _he was going to hate his day. "You've got my message I see."_

"… _Yes. It was an… unique letter." The aging leader replied. He had seen too much strange things in his life to be_ that _stupidly startled by anything in this point of life. Honestly, his guardians should know better by now. "You said you want to know about one of my… employees."_

 _The black haired girl nodded her head as she walk – floats for perfectly sensible words – towards his table, pull out a chair and sit cross legged on it, still flaunting her grace like a peacock princess in the 19_ _th_ _century. Apparently she was not much afraid of his tensing guardians… or she was really good at masking her emotions. "Yes, I would much appreciate your help."_

 _This situation was making his head hurt. He was too old for this._

" _I assume you realize what kind of_ employees _I hire?" Timoteo asked blandly. Her calmness was not giving him happy, confidence building thoughts even when his intuition screamed that her act was nothing but that; a facade. "Miss, you do know what could happen to you right now, right?"_

" _Mafia, dangerous, I get it. It took me an exaggeratedly large amount of time to learn though." The girl said exasperatedly as if this was not the first time she was told that she was, frankly suicidal. "Honestly, since none of you seem to show your… flames… well, that tell me your indulged, ninth of Vongola."_

 _The ninth froze for a small moment, but none the less the moment was significant. "… Elaborate." The girl's smirked grew._

" _No." Her cat like, somewhat-familiar, amber-ringed green eyes flash as she gracefully sits on the chair. "But sadly you're right; I would have run if any of you decided to show rainbow color flames." She pouts. "All my direct attack abilities are disturbingly affect less on them."_

 _Timoteo narrowed his eyes feeling a bit unease; a bit for both her knowledge of the flames and her apparent honesty. That is, if his hyper intuition was anything to go by. And his intuition never lies. Not once… Didn't she also mention abilities?_

" _You're right, I am_ indulged _, I suppose. Your bravery is quite outstanding, young lady. I'm guessing you took for the dramatic entrance to keep us interested enough for your request." The girl gives him a shit-eating smile in return. "I would usually expect a returned favor for such things in normal circumstance, even that depend on the person you are hunting. But out of curiosity, who of my employees left you chasing?"_

 _The girl's smile turned devilish. "Renato Sinclair."_

 _Yes, definitely not his normal day._

.:~(*)~:.

 **One and a Half Year Ago: Where the Whole Story Begins.**

.:~(*)~:.

 _ **Japan.**_

10 years old Gabrielle Delacour scanned the foreign signs and unfamiliar faces with big blue eyes as she searched for her escort. It was a busy Wednesday evening in the airport as people blurred passed her, enjoying their everyday life and seemingly did not care much for the clueless wondering blonde child with the twin pony-tails.

Her eyes sparked in well-masked relieve as she calmly walked towards the waiting audience after she saw the vibrant silver winged crest drawn on a board one man was holding. That was her family crest, so he must be the butler her mum had told her about. She stopped in front of the older man. "You must be Mr. _Wakana_. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_." Giving him a polite bow as her governess and culture-tutors has told her, she rise and meet his eyes evenly.

The butler gave her a slight tilt of his indifferent lips in amusement before giving her a respectable bow. " _Douzo yoroshiku onigaishimasu._ Gabrielle _-hime._ " He then stood straight with a perfect posture, his stone face back to its blank curve as they started heading out. "Forgive the poor welcoming of our part, you arrived one week earlier than we have predicted."

Gabrielle shocked her head with a small smile. "No, someone saying my name perfectly was more than I could ask for." She commanded earnestly and started following the butler –who completely ignored her praise –towards the exit. "The prediction time of our arrival is due to my mother's reservation schedule for the following summer, I assume."

"You will be right my lady. We were a bit startled when your people called last night." The butler said as they exit the airport and started walking towards the black limo. "Your mother makes reservation on cruise ships, galas, museum visits and escorts. Only all of them are listed for a week from now."

The blonde quarter Veela nodded in acknowledgement. "That was a lack of thinking on my part, Mother is joining me in a week from now and I haven't plan for anything for the time I am here alone…" She tilted her head in a thinking position.

Reaching the limo, the butler opened the door for her and bowed, help her in before following behind. The door closed and with a signal to the driver from the butler; the vehicle vibrates and slowly it comes alive and gracefully started moving towards its destination.

"Do contact me after making a schedule. We will be sure to make reservations for you." The stoic butler told the young child.

Gabrielle slightly fidgeted, but smoothly covering up her small mistake by crossing her legs. "I've never been to this part of Japan… So I don't really know anything I _could_ do." Gabrielle said softly as her brows furrowed. "Could you give me any recommendations?"

"That depends on you, Lady Delacour." The butler replied smoothly. "Why was it that you decided to visit Namimori in the first place, if I may ask?" The blonde blinked, quickly thinking of the pros and cons of telling anything to the butler, Gabrielle shrugged.

"Well. I wanted to get away from the chaotic home life in England for a while before my boarding school schedule started catching up…" The blonde Veela started truthfully, feeling a bit nervous about her childish demands beneath her well placed 'Perfect Delacour Daughter' mask. "And then there is the 'wanting to explore new places' thing… And…"

"…And?" The butler raised his dark brows enhancing his small brown eyes to open a bit wider, Gabrielle did not miss the twinkle of humor in it.

"I want to make friends." Gabrielle stated plainly, face as stony as a porcelain doll she resembled even so much. "… Normal, normal life… normal friends."

The butler nodded indifferently. "Then I suggest a map and a walk around the town. Do not worry, Namimori is a safe place. It is very well… protected and as long as you have a phone and a map, you shall be fine." The butler said not missing a beat. "But for now; your penthouse is ready in the Namimori-Prince hotel. I would suggest a soothing spa and a goodnight rest after your long flight."

Gabrielle nodded once in acknowledgment. "Thank you, _Wakana-san._ "

.:~(*)~:.

 **England.**

One fine Thursday morning, Tracey Davies woke up to a screeching owl crashing unceremoniously on her face

Apparently that was not enough of an insult to her regal self, for the clumsy creature then somehow manage to regain its balance by almost scratching out the mortified teen's widened eyes, then the grace-less bird decided to nest vaingloriously on the young witch's hair, giving a somewhat irksome meaning to the sentence 'bird nest hair'.

Tracey, who was still a bit miffed by the whole ordeal, dumbly turns her head towards her bedside table and finds that her usual morning coffee and fruit cake were absent.

This was a very different morning indeed.

She closes her eyes tightly and sucks in an UN-meaningful amount of oxygen. _Now calm down Tracy, you just forgot to close your window last night and the owl is still mostly untrained, too early from my usually wake up time anyway. No wonder the elves have not brought the breakfast._

Her pitiful attempt of pep talking herself was abruptly cut short by the grey owl that has demanding extending its right leg to her.

Tracey restrained her eager brain that was telling her to grip the owl's leg, spin it around a round or two – five for the grand feeling of smug satisfaction – and throwing the small brained creature into her lovely marble wall. She wondered briefly if it would be worth it before her animal loving side convinces her otherwise.

Allowing herself a soft grunt, she grouchily reached for the letter. "Well, let's see what you've got." She opened the latter and started scanning the words written across it; first noting with disdain that it was from the Ministry of Magic.

…

On the other side of Scotland, inside another exclusive mansion; the Greengrass family could have sworn that they heard the banshee itself. The faint echo of its yowling terror was exactly like all the things those authors describe.

(Even though it's a fact that people usually didn't survive a banshee scream… Don't question wizard logic, they have none.)

The noble house of Greengrass was in a very much high alert before their eldest daughter, Daphne Greengrass, got a floo call from her best friend. They learn that it was not, in fact, a banshee that scream on the un-holy hour that morning.

And apparently Tracey Davies wants to sue someone.

.:~(*)~:.

Daphne Greengrass have – more than once – dedicated her thoughts and times to plotting and planning about how her future would turn out. Of course she knew that as an heir to an ancient and a self-righteous family, she always have to plan ahead, make rational decisions before she could dramatically put them into action and such.

… Sadly those many plans of hers does not involve the scenario of her sharing a cozy table with: her best friend; Tracey Davies, her god-sister; Fleur Delacour and last but _spontaneously_ not least was the most popular mudblood in the whole nation; Hermione _flipping_ Granger.

After much interpretation and deduction, the Greengrass heiress decided that this situation is awkward, freaky and degrading for Daphne herself… but mostly it was very strange.

She wondered briefly if the war-heroin's presence here has anything to do with Tracey's little sadistic streak of torturing her friends with a smile before quickly crossing out the idea; this situation was too serious.

Now she knew this could be a very logical scenario if for one; the brunet was not a tainted magical person, and two; if Daphne have not actively supported one of her other friend bully said brunet for the whole of their past five years before the war blew up on their respective faces.

These reasons were also exactly why the blonde teen keep shifting her blue eyes between the brunet muggleborn, the happily pregnant quarter-Veela and the black haired half blood; they were all chatting happily like a group of chickens.

Sure, Hermione Granger has been most successful with her early magical law graduation (let's face it, the nosy little mudblood help made most of those new laws currently running the Magical Community of Europe) not to mention her – almost – worldwide influence on the magical side of life, those highlights made her the perfect witch to approach for a lawyer.

But Tracey _was_ a Slytherin who had religiously joined Pansy Pug-face Parkinsion's little crew too… so how does this awkward, freaky, degrading, strange situation take place in the first place and why was her long time friend not affected at all?

Something very odd was happening here.

… Well, Daphne did always find it strange that Tracy prefer fixing her hair or reading her book when Pansy was in the mood for bullying. And haven't she caught the two girls giggling about something – ancient runes or boys she'll never know – around them in the library once or twice.

Daphne almost gasped and choked herself stupid when realization hit her like a dumbbell to the head. Secret friends! She should have known. In a way, it made lots of sense. No wonder the Davies mansion refuse to accept anything from active death eater families during the war.

Furthermore, none of the golden-war-heroes seems to hold any grudges towards the ember-green eyed witch, not at all like how they treat most of the rest of them. _And_ there was Fleur who – these days – seems to stomped all-over all the girls who bullied the young lawyer in the past, excluding Tracey and herself, Daphne had always thought it was because of their friendship but now...

…The little snake!

She had definitely deserved more credit for the sake of sneakiness.

"Little shadow is not coming?" Daphne finally paid attention to the conversation as Tracey asked the blonde Veela a question when the maid came back with their self-temperature-setting coffee.

Fleur shock her pretty little head. "Gabrielle iz a'ving a vacation in Japan at the moment." The group each started sipping their tea while Daphne seriously wondered who Gabrielle was again… Until she realized she has two god-sisters. The Veela put a loving hand on her large tummy. "Mother would join her in a week after my checkup and the grand ball this year."

Tracey raised elegant black eyebrows at her friend. "And you're okay with it? Sending your ten years old sister to another continent… alone?"

"That is what I've been asking her." Hermione joined in with a small huff. "Can you believe it?! She just said Ell is use to it! _Use_ to being alone in a whole new continent."

"That's not what I zay." Fleur frowned; her improving English showing with her defensive volume. "Besides, Asia and Europe are practically the same continent."

"Close enough." Hermione brush her off. "Still doesn't rub out the fact that she's ten."

"A ten years old quarter Veela."Fleur declared proudly. "And soon to be lady of half the estates ve own, being mature is what is expected of her."

"But –" The self-righteous brunet was cut off by Tracey who seems bored in all the matter.

"Ahem? I believe we are actually here to discuss the fact that the Ministry is _forcing_ us to get married and _choosing_ our partners for it." Tracey fumed. "And I am absolutely _against_ marrying _Blaise Zabini_!"

Hermione nodded solemnly at the new given words putting the Gabrielle problem in the corner for the given moment. The two blondes also frowned disapprovingly at the news which was quite infamous at the moment. "Iz it at all legal?" Fleur questioned.

"Technically, no." Hermione admitted. "But it's an ancient magic that have been practiced centuries ago. The engagement paper was signed when we were not even out of Hogwarts; It's a blood magic that automatically tells the prophesy tellers at the ministry about the perfect matches for the year. Most people just make their relatives vanish the contract…"

Tracey frowned. "I don't know my father." She admitted blandly. "My mother might as well be death since my birth… but since she was a witch who was so graciously accepted by the house of Black; everyone just assume she was a pureblood Black… but no luck there. Can house elves that raise me erase this contract?"

Hermione shocked her head almost sadly; this was not the first time she heard of Tracey's sob story. The dark head girl didn't seem to mind. So, what the actual hack. "No, it _has_ to be Blood relatives. If you really _were_ a Black, than well… you're fresh out of luck since Sirius died three years ago."

Tracey rolled her orange-green eyes. "Yeah, last time I heard, my _other possible guardian_ decided to help him down the Veil of death." She paused. "Blacks are crazy. Crazy as in cacoo-crazy. Not my type of crowd. I'm actually glad we can't prove our blood relations." She sincerely declared.

Daphne nodded her head eagerly. After all it had been her who taught Tracey – after taking time to get to know the dark head witch – to stay away from anything that had close relations to the Blacks during their happy school years. In fact, the young blonde greatly pity her baby sister in this matter.

Astoria, who in her sister's own opinion, was sent to live the rest of her life in the mad-house also elusively known as Malfoy manor. Her parents clearly have some loose screws if they think marrying their daughter off to Draco fucking Malfoy was a good idea. Seriously, what kind of parents _does_ that to their own daughter?

The young Slytherin suddenly pause her thoughts. "Wait, why am I here again?"

"Oh that." Tracey said dismissively. "You're accompanying me and Luna to Italy's Ministry of Magic this fine summer. Apparently my father was Italian. That's what my mum told my house elf. Better tell Theo that, wouldn't want him to worry about your sudden disappearance."

"W-What? Bu –" The dark-head witch was already starting another conversation with the brunet to even notice the spluttering blonde. "Tracey!"

.:~(*)~:.

 **Japan** **.**

Closing dark blue eyes in barely surpassed frustration, the blonde hair girl walked around one more block to find that she had landed herself _exactly_ in the same place she had started to realize she was _lost_ 30 minutes ago.

She finds herself utterly humiliated by this situation.

Gabrielle was usually a very well informed girl who would have no problem solving her senior's potion homework for them. She was the one holding the clipboard for the class teacher as her year-mates submit their works, she was an inspiring high class princess who works part time jobs in the library for experience and tutoring her friends was a conditional pastime.

So, naturally she was just not the type of girl to find herself lost in some streets just because she had never in her life, been there before, right?! **Right!?**

… Yet here she was glaring hatefully at the innocently standing stationary object who has the misfortune of growing in the same spot she find herself lost in. Now it can't possibly be the tree's fault that the 10 years old girl was lost in the middle of nowhere, she knows.

But like every other tree in Namimori, Japan; it reminds her that she was the only one who was stupid enough to pick this vacation spot and that she was not so much in the middle of nowhere but rather, a small town where every lightly-pretty looking buildings should stand out like a sore thumb. Yet, here she was not being able to find her way back into the biggest and most tacky hotel in the town.

Hence, as the great example the Ministry of Magic had set for the new generations to follow oh-so-fluently, she had fabulously denied all her flaws and blamed it all on the closest thing that might actually have valid reasons to be at fault, she blame the poor tree… for making her realize that she was lost.

But honestly, she should have just listen to her sister and spend her winter-brake in England like a good little pet that she apparently was. However, she had chosen the extreme end – in this case – of just that and chose muggle Japan to avoid England and France.

But on the hind-side of the situation, the war that ended just almost a year ago was still a fresh cut to the 10 years old girl who was there to witness it all unfold. It wasn't a nice time to recall though it seems to come back to her a lot easier than any past times she had lived in her short live. So places like England were greatly avoided in her case.

All the mental arguing has frustrate her more so now she had the strongest urge to throw her apple at the happily chirping bird at her right. But of course her Veela blood ensure that she was a graceful and appealing little lady who surely do not throw away good food. (Especially at birds which one of her story-books insists are cousins of Veelas… _They are so not.)_

Instead she chose one of the many choices of street once more and headed towards the unfamiliar path while sorely wishing for the ability to use her magic at the moment, sadly the point me spell is the _one_ spell which you can't properly navigate without a wand and she has no plans to visit the Japan Ministry of Magic anytime soon; what with her mother not there for the time being.

Honestly, magical parents are so careless it's astonishing.

But she supposed she was rather use to being alone by now. Her parents were always away in business, but at the very least her big sister was always there… but at the moment.

So busy with her musings was she that she almost didn't notice one white haired boy hurling down the street like a regular scene of a running truck closing in towards an innocent kinder-garden kid in full speed.

And they say the town was safe.

On _their_ defense, she thought, she was currently strolling on the foot-path like a normal everyday person that she was… well… _kind of was_ and _he_ was the one ramming into random unsuspected victims while screaming something in Japanese she couldn't quite comprehend but sounded oddly like 'straight line', 'man' and 'extreme'… among other things.

Taking notice of the stampede of a boy sprinting down the road at the very last minute; she swears she saw her life flashed before her eyes as she use her –fortunately – fast muscle reflex to literally jump out of the way so that her tombstone does not mark that she died because of being run over by a _human_ , a _single muggle_ human.

No thank you, she values her reputation and social status more than that!

"I extremely apologize!" She heard the boy shouted as he breezed pass her. How rude, she spluttered, he didn't even have the decency to stop and apologize. Nor did he check if her status still spoke 'alive' because he'll sure-as-hell would have to tell his parents why the police were at their front door the next fine day!

She was again, so caught up in her mental cursing that she didn't even notice that she was approached by someone… some war child she was, caught spacing out twice in one day.

…

How _did_ she survive that war?

Deciding to put the question aside for the time being, the blonde blink owlishly at the new presence in her personal space.

"I'm so sorry about that!" At the announcement of a new arrival, Gabrielle inspected the smilingly apologetic looking girl who was kneeling besides her as she fussed over the scratched on her knees, whip out a bandage from her purse and – and … is she _sparkling?_

B-but Professor Hagrid had ensure them that no, no there is no such things as sparkling humanoid creatures except for some breeds of fairies in this vast world un-like some muggle books that _insist_ vampires sparkle.

Well he lied!

"Are you okay?" The girl asked as she helped Gabrielle to her feet. "I'm so sorry about nii-san. He just has his moments, you know…" Moments? _No! No I don't know!_

 _Wait,_ _Brother?_ Yeah, are you sure you and your brother are humans? 100%? Really? _Truly?_

Merlin, if only they have the speck of magical aura than she'll have interrogate her on which new breed of fairies can produce sparkles and crazies because she was fairly sure that fairies only work on the sparkly department, crazy department was all booked for Voldemort/Dumbledore and their band of 'hippies'.

"Oh! I'm sorry you must not understand Japanese!" The girl shouted after Gabrielle just rudely stood there for a minute to gap rather ridiculously at her. "I-I'm sorry, I mean… well, I don't understand English that well, b-but I'm sure –"

Gabrielle snapped her mind back and her mouth shut. "I can understand you just fine, speak Japanese." That's the handiness of being born in a long time magical family you see, they troll you till you learn everything they want you to and if you don't… well there's always the monthly allowance for the disowned members. "It's all right, I guess."

"Oh." The girl said, blinking her big caramel eyes at the blonde haired girl. But like the well groomed lady that Gabrielle was, she had done nothing but stare rudely at the orange head, sparkling creature. "I'm Sasagawa Kyoko by the way and the one who almost… well, ran you over was my big brother Ryohei. I'm really sorry about that."

Gabrielle nodded her head, accepting the apology without much fuss which in her opinion would only be a lot more troublesome. After all when you live through fighting a war with a madman because of his daddy issues who also happens to possess a tendency to hold long time grudges, you learn that forgiveness and patient _really_ _**is**_ a virtue.

If those don't work you curse them. End of deal.

"It's okay; I have my fair share of almost being hit by… lots of things anyway." Yeah, things like torturing spells and killing curses. You know, details of life. "I'm Gabrielle Delacour. Well, Delacour Gabrielle in your perspective. I prefer Brie or Ell though."

"I see." Kyoko spoke smiling brightly at her, though the blonde really truly seriously doubts that she does see the first bit. "Well, can I help you with anything?"

"Well yeah." Gabrielle said thoughtfully. After all, it couldn't hurt to ask for directions when you're lost right? Even if said person's brother almost did ran you over just some minutes ago. "Namimori Prince Hotel, I've been walking around all day looking for it."

"Of course." Kyoko spoke dutifully. "Are you here alone?" She asked the girl as they started walking with the red-ish brown haired girl leading. "I don't mean to intrude, but aren't you a bit young to be here alone."

Gabrielle shrugged. "Well I was here to spend the winter holiday with my mum while dad spend it with my big sister and her husband, but my sister and her family are going to get an award for something they did some few months ago so mum wants to be there. I'll be here for one week and another three weeks with my mum." She informed the total stranger she found on the street 10 minutes ago. Ergo; a stranger kind enough to help her and who seems to be around her age…

As the conversation dragged on, Gabrielle sullenly wondered when the last time she had a decent conversation with a girl her age mate was. She honestly doesn't remember… they always seem to hate her for one petty reason or another; either because she is part Veela or because no one else seems to like her or simply because she was Fleur's sister.

Jealousy, Fleur had called it.

"England? Is that where you're from?" The sparkly creature asked the alluring one. "I've always want to go there."

Now to think about it, her first best friends were actually seven years older than her, weren't they? And they were Hermione and Luna so it wouldn't have surprise Gabrielle if they had befriended her out of pure pity considering the fact that they had the same friendship problem once. Besides that point, the age gap really **really** gets in the way when it comes to true conversations…

"No I'm originally from France. I'm hoping to start school in England this year though and also, my sister's husband is British. He had a _huge_ family where it's kind of like everyone can fit in." The blonde Veela explained, reminiscing her happy memories. "England is a nice place, you should come visit sometimes!"

 _Didn't she specifically choose muggle places for vacation so that she could find a normal friend who didn't hate her just because she batted her eyes wrong?_

"Lots of roadblocks that way I suppose…" Kyoko laughed sheepishly. "Well for starters I'm not very good with English…"

"I could teach you!" Gabrielle spoke before she could think. But to be honest, no matter how big and fun the hotel and the town had been she was getting a bit lonely all by herself, she was never alone to this extend before, sure her parents were away in business trips often but the adoring fans were always there. "Well… if you want to."

And the idea of actually having a female friend her age was… nice.

"Really? You wouldn't mind?" Kyoko asked the blonde Veela who nodded her head with wide and un-doubly happy eyes. "Oh thank you! Let's meet at the front of the hotel on 11… why don't we exchange numbers."

Gabrielle grinned so goofily that her mum would have whacked her at the head if she saw the not-so-elegant reaction. Who knew asking Hermione about the muggle contraption would have been useful?

What would her mother think of her befriending someone? A muggle even…Well she was all alone in Japan so she can make any decision she wanted to… she was actually happy about being alone for once.

.:~(*)~:.

Inside the luxurious room her mother had left for her; Gabrielle took out her potion-kid from her endless pit of a rucksack and started skiving through the works Auntie Hermione had assigned her. She sat in-front of the parchment, staring at the curvy handwriting of the brunet genius. Her silver blonde hair wet from her previous bath dripped on the peachy colored carpet.

She briefly wondered if she should report her new discovery of a possible friend to Hermione and Luna before quickly dismissing the thought. They were probably busy enough running away from politicians and rabid fans as it is.

After all, the ball to honor the war heroes was coming closer at a very quick pace and Ell was sure her two seniors were all wrapped up with it… unless they somehow escape England behind people's back. Highly unlikely; it was just not every day that the Queen, President and Minister of Magic stick together to honor someone.

Maybe she'll tell them about it when she gets back to England… That is, if she was accepted in Hogwarts.

At the thought of the newly repaired school, she couldn't help but gave out a big and excited grin. Her birthday was the 3rd of February; she's very excited and hoped to god that the owl for her acceptance would come. With Luna and Ginny as their 7th year seniors, things are sure to go wild and Gabrielle wants to be a part of it.

Thoughts filled with happiness, she waved her hand and the puddle of water was cleaned without a trace of a drop, leaving the soft carpet clean and spotless.

Pros of being a part Veela, it made wand-less magic so much easier than it should be and wand-less magic means untraceable magic, meaning free regime of using spells before you are officially 17.

Now let's just hope that part Veela thingy of hers does not drive her new friend away as it always seems to do with other female potential friends…

… Well… perhaps it wouldn't be bad to ask for a little advice after all…

Picking up two parchments and dipping her feather pen – quill – In the black ink, Gabrielle quickly scrubbed her words.

It was quite a big distance she was about to let Persephone – her silver shaded owl – fly, hopefully they have time to see it before the ball.

.:~(*)~:.

 **England.**

Gracefully zigzagging around the shady area of the Knockturn ally, Tracey soon finds herself in front of a familiar cherry wood door decorated with eloquent flower designs. Without much effort, the teenager entered the door and finds herself inside the familiar environment of the classy bar.

Tracey caste her eyes at the stage where some kind of comedy show was going-on, then she sweep around the crowdie indoor of the vast bar. Most of the audiences were intently listening to the performance, not much paying attention to their drinks and foods; some were whispering and giggling while some were just drinking their hearts out.

This was one of the only bar in England that accepted all audience as long as they behave. Meaning all sorts of people; weather muggle or magical were here (magical humanoids still keep their secrets with the help of the bar's secret keeping ward). Tracey was often here as a child.

Noticing the oblivious waiter walking by, she smirked. "Ciao Darius." She purred. The approaching waiter startled a bit as his quick, sharp eyes catch hers in less than 3 seconds. Than at the sight of her, he relaxed.

Darius was a half Italian man in his late 20's. He was a tall and handsome man with golden eyes and copper hair. Tracey remembered him the most as 'Big-Brother Dare' from her fond childhood memories. He was her favorite big brother figure among the waitresses and waiters in this bar.

Therefore, she except the welcoming hug without a synch. "Little Trace." His deep voice spoke as he let go and regarded her with a bright smile. "It has almost been three years."

Tracey shrugged unapologetic. "Voldemort happened." Tracey cast her eyes around the room one more time, catching new faces here and old babysitters/workers there. "Is Uncle Turbo here?"

"His usual room." Darius said casually before making a big fat pout. "First time you visited in three years and you can't even sit down to chat. Alice and Luca are here you know."

Tracey raised her thin, dark brows. "Said the man who never bothered to visit me; poor, alone, little-ol me." She returned the accusingly as she started to stride towards the 'usual room' in the back of the bar. "Anyways, we can chat all we want late, but right now my concerns are most urgent."

"You seem to be in a hurry." Darius comment, following the teenage girl. "Any particular reason."

"Yes actually." Tracey admitted casually. "I'm spending my Vacation in Italy and my schedule is tight, which reminds me. Would you be a dear and recommended me nice places to visit?"

The half Italian blonde laugh brightly as they finally reached the door. "Will do madam." He joked and opened the door for her, giving her one dramatic bow. Still hearing his laughter, the young girl stepped inside the familiar, messy room that holds so much of her fond memories.

Tracey brings out a bright honest smile when she saw the elderly figure lounging on one of the sofas. The round figure was leaning against the back seat, resting his head on the seemingly empty space; the young Slytherin has learned to know it as his 'Thinking' position.

"Uncle." She couldn't help the fond tone of her voice and the brightening of her face when the blind old man turned towards her with a surprise yet delighted face. "I finally came back."

"So you did child." The man spoke gently, gesturing her to sit on one of the many sofas. "You have grown very beautiful, I see."

Tracey laughed easily. "Uncle your praises are invalid, I don't quite know how to be delighted of being called beautiful by a blind man." She sat gracefully on the sofa. "I see your doing well yourself."

The old man himself smiled. "Dearest, I've seen your mother and your grandmother. If anything is invalid, than it's the chance that you have not grown beautifully." Tracey smiled genuinely at his compliment. "Now what can this old man do for you, little pearl."

Tracey hesitated only for a second. She dearly did not want to ruin the good mood but she was in a hurry as her international floo travel was only five hours away not to mention she _still_ need to visit the bank before her visit to Italy… and she needed some answers from her old caretaker here.

"My father, Uncle Turbo." She speak clearly, not showing one sign of hesitance even though the air has tense so fast it have almost given her a whiplash. "I _know_ you knew him. Is there any way I can make you see sense and tell me about him… what he look like, where I can find him?"

"… Dearest, what have brought this up." The old man asked tersely. "I thought you always only want mama, you never want to know about papa before?"

Tracey nodded her head, agreeing wholly. "I admit, I have no real love or indulgent for a father who have never once been involve in my life." She admitted her face devoid of any emotion for her 'father'. "But I do need him desperately at the moment."

Turbo paused. "And if I don't tell you, dearest?"

Tracey's eyes hardened in determination. "I'm going to Italy to find him, and if I don't find him there I will continue my search." She said stonily. "If I don't find him in a year and a half, I would be married to a womanizing blood-fanatic spawn I have no intention of spending the rest of my life with."

The pregnant silent that follows was making the whole ordeal quite awkward. Before the old man spoke again, Tracey almost thought she did something wrong, almost. "I will accept it gracefully if you do not wish to tell me." She quickly added.

Turbo nodded tensely. "… Sorry little sea jewel, but I cannot tell you, thus is a request from someone very important." Tracey sighed heavily but graciously accepted his answer. "But child remember, you're our little sea jewel, our little pearl that always look up to the sky… And hopefully, the sun will always shine for you…"

Tracey shocked her head in mirth at her Uncle's un-timely and un-usual cryptically command. They talked about the war, her curse-breaker classes and healer classes. The old man gives her wide and great opinions and options with her subjects, especially the curse breaking. The old man was a genius and Tracey could not wait to show it to her two class partners Daphne and Luna.

Turbo may have been a muggle but he had known about the magical side of the world for years now. The old man has accepted the new knowledge and his research were always astonishingly at-the-point. Tracey eagerly took most of his opinion straight to heart – note it down even – so that she could propose it to her two blonde friends during their little 'vacation'.

Good thing they were going together.

She changed the topic and they chatted for almost an hour before she bid him goodbye with a promise to come visit him soon. She decided to go back home and pack for an adventure around the world before visiting the Goblin bank.

Something tells her she wouldn't be finding daddy in Italy.

.:~(*)~:.

 **Japan.**

The next day Kyoko did show up much to Gabrielle's relief. They had gone shopping and tried out different sweet shops rather than practicing language like they had planned. It was a bit awkward at first but the two grew close pretty quickly.

Now it had been a while and the boundary of their friendship was growing pretty wide considering the culture differences – and by culture difference, Gabrielle _means_ _ **difference**_ _–_ and different point of views they still get along. Kyoko learned more English and Gabrielle learn more about Japanese girls… well muggle-girls in general really.

Soon enough the ice break and the two can easily chatted away swimmingly with the constancy of a cat chasing a mouse.

As time passed, Gabrielle became quite grateful for choosing this little town in the cost of Japan out of the global map she had laid out on her coffee table some five weeks ago when she could have easily choose other places that very day her sister asked her to stay in England.

After all, in all her 10 years of existence she was hopefully having her first real friend who doesn't, so far, judge her by her family or her not so fully human status. But to be fair, Kyoko didn't know about any of that. However, she probably would never. So, Gabrielle was really just grateful that the girl had accepted her.

"The hotel is so huge I don't know how you miss it…" Kyoko wondered as they talked about what happened at their first meeting while Gabrielle sulked. "Anyone could have told you if you have just asked –"

"Heeeeeeiiiiii!" The scream from the corner made the two girls jumped in surprise as their head whipped to the source.

Gabrielle's eyes gleamed in slight concern. "I wonder what's wrong. Is the girl in trouble?" Gabrielle voice aloud her worries as all her – hopefully – Gryffindor-ey heroic and noble instinct grow in high alert (no, it's just a normal human instinct.) "Do you think she needs help?"

Kyoko bit her lips nervously. "Brie-chan, I don't think –" Kyoko tried to reason but was cut off abruptly when she and the blonde girl witnessed the scene of the most absurd thing; a boy their age chaise by a Chihuahua. A fudging. Pine size. Honest to goodness, Chihuahua. "Oh… I think that boy may be one of my classmates but…"

The scene was so ridicules that both the girls forget their protective and caring instinct for a short second or two as they stared stupidly at the boy running for what seems to be his dear life from the dog that was smaller than the bag he was carrying.

Said boy was practically crying as he ran away from the tiny creature that barked. But as the boy ran closer towards them and the dog bark once more, they snapped out of their trance.

Gabrielle reacted seconds before Kyoko by pulling the running boy to their side and standing in between him and the barking purse dog. "Running only agitate them." She informed the shaken boy before turning back to stare the dog down. No matter how ridicules it was, for some reason it has the sense to stop barking and stare at the blonde with weary beady-eyes.

She was not trained to tame unicorns, hippogriffs and Newts every weekend in Beaux Buttons for no reason, ya know.

After a little play of kneeling and letting the dog sniffed her palm, she could easily pet the small creature without getting it agitated. So she stood up and turned back to the boy who was scared witless of a purse dog. Kyoko being the creature of sparkle that she is, was consulting the boy and offered him her handkerchief.

"It's alright, the dog is calm now." Gabrielle informed them making Kyoko smiled brightly at her. The Veela turned her eyes to the boy who was now looking at her with large chocolate eyes, his fluffy coffee color hair oddly remind her of her pet puffskein. "Are you okay?"

"Y-y-yes!" The boy yelped as if standing at gunpoint. "I'm so sorry for the trouble I've cause."

Gabrielle watched as the boy stood on one corner of the vending-machine while he meekly avoided their eyes and keeping close to himself as if he was putting up some kind of invisible shield in between them.

If she was not so sure that the boy was muggle she would even suspect him of not meeting her eyes for the purpose of avoiding the mind reading spell. Granted he would be an epic-fail if he was trying Occlumency, judging by the way he hold himself.

But she was sure he was muggle. And grudgingly she recognized the edgy and skittish behavior all too well. So that could only mean…

"You're scared of a purse dog." Gabrielle said in a bland tone. The boy practically flinched at her blank tone, confirming her suspension so she changed her tone to that of a whisper. "I see."

This boy was probably expecting them to start abusing him or laughing at him any moment now. An abused child? No. A bullied child maybe? Possible, that… Gabrielle always hated bullies. "Kyoko we passed an ice-cream store some time ago right? Would you mind going to get me some chocolate fondue for me?"

The caramel eyed girl seems to understand her as she simply nodded and headed towards the ice-cream store. A minute later Gabrielle caught the boy red-handed in his marry way to try and sneak away from them. "I don't say you can go."

He froze as if she just said his execution was next. "S-sorry." The boy mumbled sorely after, still refusing to meet her eyes. So, it would seem that he would still very much like to sprint by the way he longingly glanced towards the other block.

She ignored it. "Did it bite you?" The blonde asked patiently, which seems to startle the boy as he was all wide eyes and blinking now.

"W-what?"

"Did the dog bit you?" She crossed her arms and looked at him as if to say 'duh!' Again, she inspected him casually for any sign of bleeding and bite-marks. "Are you hurt? Your pants are quite ruffed up."

The boy flushed. "No, I'm just… really clumsy and I fell…"

"I see." Gabrielle lied professionally for you see; Veelas were just not born to understand the concept of clumsiness no matter how much that definition defies logic; it was the truth, full proof. (You can even go read the wiki if you want) But she can't really explain _that_ sides of her story now could she? "Do you hurt yourself?"

"N-nothing I'm not use too." The boy mumbled softly, eying wearily at the retreating dog as the little beast headed back around the corner after growing bored of observing the human pre-teens talk, probably to go home. "It's no trouble, really!"

"Being hurt is never 'no trouble'." Gabrielle huffed as she glanced at the boy's arm that has scratches, probably from a fall… or maybe a scratch from a wall… could it be a stone wall?

"But I'm really okay." The brunet insists. "It's just the dog was…"

"Scary?" Gabrielle finished for him staying indifferent as the boy seems to mentally curl up in embarrassment. The blond dig through her purse, she was sure she had at least one scratch bandage…

"Go ahead and laugh." The boy said dejecting, almost crying even. "It's nothing new…"

Gabrielle huffed in slight ire. "Why should I laugh at you? I mean, it's not the Chihuahua is it? No, it's all dogs in general that scares you." She announced her observation as she finally found the bandage. The boy could only nod meekly. "Well I wailed like a baby in the face of a spider. I don't like it when my sister laughed at me for it."

"Um…"

"I'm Delacour Gabrielle." She introduced while casually placing the bandage at the boy's scuffled cheek. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Sawada T-Tsunayoshi." He informed weekly and flushed red when he saw the blonde smiled encouragingly at him. "Thank you for your help!" He practically yelped.

Gabrielle saw Kyoko coming back around the corner. "Well Tsunayoshi, a word of advice. Next time you see dogs try not to show that you're scared and don't start running. Glare at it for a good measure." She said as she waved her hand at him in a dismissive way. "You'll find that it does work, after all it's almost as if dogs can sense your panic."

She just walked back towards Kyoko and took one ice cream from her without looking back to see the boy who nodded his head hesitatingly and opening his mouth a little as if about to asked a question. But they had already walked pass him and around the corner by the time he was done forming a question on his lungs.

"Is he bullied a lot in school?" Gabrielle asked her new friend as they walked towards the cake shop Kyoko had promised to show her.

Kyoko frowned slightly. "Now that you mentioned it, yes. I never really did pay attention to the boys but people do call him names and such…" The girl said thoughtfully. "The poor boy, his grades and status in sports are not really good so I guess people pick on him…"

Gabrielle frowned. "Gosh I hate bullies."

Kyoko nodded her head in agreement. "I was bullied a lot before Ryohei-nii started realizing the situation and protected me." She admitted. "I am still really grateful…"

"I wish _I_ had a protective big brother to count on." Gabrielle sighed wishfully. "I do love my sister but she attracts haters like bee to honey…"

And she did hated bullies, especially the ones that pick on you just because they were jealous. Or the ones who judge you based on your ancestors. After all, she had to put up that hated snobby and confident façade just to prove she was human too, that was only some 4 years ago…

She really does hate bullies…

"Let's go get some sweets okay?" Kyoko asked her friend probably sensing the darkened mood.

.:~(*)~:.

 **England.**

Tracey took the paper from the goblin with a happy-grateful mask and then went on to mumbling a soft 'Thank You' in goblin tongue. Putting all the dramatic aside and forcefully ignoring her numb fingers and rapidly beating heart; she opened the paper and checks the words written by magic.

Her eyebrows knitted in confusion from the first few words imprint on the magical paper. But she kept her tongue to herself when one of the goblins glares evilly at her. She decided to pile up the questions for the end. After all they did give her the file even St. Mungos can't weasel out.

 **:Customer Registered: Davina Thracius Sinclair. AKA: Tracey Davies.**

 **:Customer Registered: Mother – Valeria Black. AKA: Cassiopeia Davies.**

 **:Registered by Black. Valeria: Father – Renato Sinclair.**

"Ree-naa-too." Tracey mumbled, rolling the unfamiliar name around her tongue. "Renato." She said again, pronouncing the name clearly while mentally thanking her mother for leaving her with such a large clue. Speaking of clues and mothers...

Tracey's eyes went back up the list and linger on her name. She folded the parental test paper and safely tucked it inside her jacket. Sighing deeply, she walked out of the bank and apparated to her next destination.

"Changing names… this is not fair mum."

.:~(*)~:.

 **Please review.**

 **~Random Facts~**

 **Fact One: Veelas have their own magic which can be use wand-less.**

 **Fact Two: Bright Blue eyes was actually meant to have connections to Flames and Spells.**

 **Question:** _Reborn or Byakuran?_


End file.
